Gaara's Not So Surprising Surprise Party
by Jess-a-ma-jig
Summary: It's Gaara's birthday and he's not happy about it. After years of not having his birthday celebrated but damned instead, he's not sure if his siblings will want to spend time with him. Little does he know that Temari and Kankuro having been planning something for him for the past month


Gaara's Not So Surprising Surprise Party

It was late. I was on the roof, overlooking the village. It was my favourite thing to do to pass the time, watch the stillness of the village while I just think. And that night I had a lot to think about. Reason... it was the night before my birthday.  
><em>I don't know what to do. Maybe I should stay up here all day that way Temari and Kankurō won't realize but what if they planed something? No, they wouldn't. We've never celebrated my birthday before why would we start now, because I've turned over a new leaf, so? The whole village still hates me. But I think Temari and Kankurō are warming up to me. Hmmmmm, I don't know. It's getting cold out and I forgot to bring a damn blanket. I should go get one.<br>_I re-entered the house through the window and saw that Temari's bedroom light was still on.  
><em>She must be wake.<br>_I looked at the clock. 12:15 am.  
><em>Damn it. Oh well.<em>  
>"Happy birthday Gaara," I spoke to myself. I turned in the direction of the closet to get a blanket and as I passed Temari's room I heard talking. I wasn't interested until I heard the word 'Gaara' come out of what sounded like Kankurō's mouth. I grabbed the blanket then began eavesdropping.<br>"And you're sure they're all here?" A feminine voice that was clearly Temari's asked.  
>"Yeah, I made sure that they got into the hotel just fine. Gaara is going to have the best birthday of his life!" A male voice, the one from earlier answered.<br>_What are Temari and Kankurō up to? I DON'T WANT TO KNOW! WHATEVER IT IS IT SOUNDS LIKE IT'S_ _MEANT TO BE A SURPRISE!  
><em>I ran off back to the window and climbed back out with my blanket. The cold night air of the desert struck me and I was glad I had gone back inside to get a blanket.  
>It really has gotten cold out here. Maybe the weather can tell that today marks the day a beast was born.<p>

The sun rose and I took my blanket back inside. Despite the outside being lightened with the sun, the house was dark. I ignored it and went to put away the blanket. When I came back I realized it was still dark even though the sun was higher in the sky. I turn to the window to try and see out at the sun but someone had closed the blinds. I looked around trying to make out something, ANYTHING!  
><em>Maybe this is part of Temari and Kankurō's plan.<br>_Suddenly the lights flashed on and a loud 'SURPRISE' filled my ears. I was dumbfounded. When I looked around at everyone I noticed that they were mainly Konoha nin I had befriended.  
>"What's going on? And Temari stop wasting electricity," I questioned. She groaned but turned off the lights and opened the blinds. I looked around at the people to get a better view at who were there; Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Kankurō, Shikamaru, Temari, Chōji, Shino, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Tenten and Naruto. I smiled slightly as my eyes rested on my bubbly, blonde best friend. Or at least I considered him my best friend.<br>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GAARA!" He yelled and the whole room practically cheered in happiness. I looked over at my sister and she smiled at me.  
>"I would have told you they were coming but that would ruin the surprise," she answered my unasked question.<br>"From now on Gaara, we will celebrate your birthday," Kankurō added. I walked over to my siblings then stood there for a moment. Suddenly, I hugged the two of them.  
>"Thank you," I whispered loud enough so that only they could hear. They smiled and hugged back. We broke a part and Kiba hit a button on the stereo and loud, party music began playing.<br>_I guess they were planning something after all. They are probably the best siblings in the world._ _Suppose I should enjoy myself. You only turn 13 once.  
><em>  
><strong>Jess:<strong> And so they partied the rest of the day, which Temari had planned every second of. Only -ha- one thing was missing!  
><strong>Gaara:<strong> What was that?  
><strong>Jess:<strong> YOU FORGOT TO INVITE ME!  
><strong>Gaara:<strong> *Sigh* Review, favorite, follow.


End file.
